


Sword of Sarek

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What keeps Sarek awake at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword of Sarek

Sword of Sarek

I am Vulcan, male. My behavior, constrained, justifiably, by millenias' harsh conditioning necessary to preserve my race. My control, unwavered, strict. Yet now I confront the passion against which Surak warned. I find I love, passionately, deeply, eternally. And I know its dark truth: I will hatefully destroy anything harming her. I should shun this dangerous passion, but my heart overruns my discipline. My only recourse: to remain forever vigilant against any injury befalling her. To protect her and the illusion that I am in control. For I am Vulcan. Male and terrible, cataclysmic without control. And yet I love.


End file.
